Hero At Hogwarts
by A. JayLin
Summary: On the verge of death as the sun rises over the ruined Insomnia, Nyx Ulric is transported to Hogwarts where he is not only saved, but must compete in the TriWizard Tournament. Despite being older than the champions... Nyx is Harry Potter


Category: Final Fantasy XV / Harry Potter Crossover

Rated: M

Warning: Violence, Language, Dumbledore!Bashing, Ron!Bashing

Pairing: Hermione/Krum, Luna/Neville, Lunafreya/Noctis

**AN: Hey y'all! I know, I know. I should be focusing more on the stories that I've already posted, but this would not get out of my head ever since I watched Kingsglaive. I mean, come on! Why did he have to die? And then, this idea popped into my head….and stuck around. I was also inspired by ProjectRekal's story 'Final Fantasy XV: The Kingsglaive Return'. I wanted to post this before tomorrow as I'm seeing a gynecologist and posting this would slip my mind. I'm still undecided on who to pair Nyx with, so please review and let me know your suggestions for him! I'm not biased on the gender either, so let those reviews fly! **

**AN2: Parts of this chapter will have parts taken directly from Goblet of Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV nor Harry Potter. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I don't own them!**

Chapter 1

Looking up at the dawning sky, Nyx Ulric couldn't help but reminisce about his life. Just a few feet away lay Captain Drautos, or General Glauca, dead. By his hands. He still, in a distant sort of way, couldn't believe that his mentor, his commanding officer, would betray Lucis and had been conspiring with Niflheim against their king for so long.

Legs lead heavy and arms starting to numb, the only thing he could do was to throw his left arm over his knee. Nyx quietly chuckled to himself. Like he was one to talk. Drautos served Niflheim despite being a Lucian, the blonde kid he saw hanging around with the prince looked like a Nif but was raised a Lucian, and Nyx himself? He didn't tell anyone, not sure if he was ashamed or not, but Nyx had a secret that looked like he was going to take to his grave. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was Galahdan.

At a young age, his mother told him of how he was found on their doorstep one misty morning. Despite all of their efforts, no could could find out where he had come from. She told him that he used to have these beautiful green eyes, but after he had recovered from a mysterious illness that had him bedridden and feverish for a month, his eyes started to lighten in color and changed to the blue that he had ever since. Also, a scar that he had on his forehead disappeared after it had suddenly burst open and bled during his time sick. At that time, his little sister hadn't been born yet, so no one deemed it important enough to tell her.

That knowledge of his unknown heritage had led the young Nyx to embrace the Galadhan culture with gusto and became very proud of a place that took him in despite the circumstances of his mysterious appearance. Hearth and home.

He thought about the prince, or young king now that King Regis was dead. He sure damn hope that the kid was ready for the long road ahead of him in order to take back Insomnia from the Nifs.

"Not the worst way to go…"

Feeling his body start to fail, Nyx took one last look at the sun rising over the horizon. Basking in the morning sunlight for what he believed to for the last time, he closed his eyes as he said with confidence, "Rule well, young king."

Accepting the fact that his life was coming to an end, he felt a strange sensation around his body. As if something was trying to pull him somewhere. Lids heavy with exhaustion, Nyx wasn't able to open his eyes, and thus couldn't see a pale blue fire surrounding him.

Suddenly, it felt like he was in an elevator that suddenly ascended from the ground floor, and then he felt like he was sitting on what felt like cobblestones? Strange, wasn't he just sitting on the ruined street in Insomnia?

Numbly feeling himself tilt to the side, he felt arms catching him. Nyx felt something round and made of glass pressed against his lips as he felt liquid slide and go down his throat. He tried to protest, but he was too weak to, and felt himself go under.

Luna Lovegood was an odd girl. Born with a gift of being able to see into different times and places separated her from the other children her age. Her parents had embraced her uniqueness that made her feel special. It wasn't until her mother died that she discovered something else that came with her Sight.

Those lonely years before her Hogwarts letter came, she dreamed. She dreamed of a world called Eos. She dreamed of a young woman who not only shared her name (even though it was a shortened form) but looks too. The young woman who was burdened with a heavy destiny but had accepted it. It was through these dreams that Luna learned from Lunafreya. She told the young Oracle about magic, her father, her mother, the things and creatures that only she (to her knowledge so far) could see, her friend Ginny and her family, and the young woman would reciprocate, telling her about Tenebrae, Niflheim, her duties as Oracle, her brother, Gentiana, the Astrals and young Prince Noctis of Lucis.

The years went by, and still she dreamed. They never ran out of things to talk about, although Lunafreya would softly chastise her for letting the older girls get away with taking her things. She even got to meet Gentiana, although neither women would tell her how that was possible. Then, shortly after she started her third year at Hogwarts, Lunafreya told Luna about the peace treaty and her engagement with Noctis that came with it, even though both Lunas knew that the treaty would fail. As Halloween approached, the woman told Luna about a Kingsglaive (Lucis' military) named Nyx Ulric, and how one of his fellow glaives was killed getting her to the capital city of Lucis called Insomnia.

The night before Halloween, the night before the choosing of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, the dreams stopped and Lunafreya didn't appear.

She watched in a corner of the Entrance Hall near the famed Goblet of Fire, munching on a piece of toast topped with spiced pumpkin butter. All of the Durmstrang students had already put in their names. She watched in amusement as Ron Weasley, the youngest boy of the Weasley brood and probably the most greedy and fame hungry of the lot, had tried to trick the Goblet with an aging potion, and came out with a long white beard and knocked out cold. She watched as the students from Beauxbatons drop their slips of parchment into the Goblet one by one.

Leaving the Entrance Hall, Luna wandered the castle, footsteps quiet as she passed abandoned classrooms. Perhaps she would find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack somewhere in the school?

Seeing the sky growing dark, Luna abandoned her search and meandered her way back to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, making it to the Ravenclaw table before the foreign students were able to enter the Hall. She noticed that the Goblet now stood in front of the professor's table. When all the plates were eventually cleared away, all noise ceased as Dumbledore stood from his winged chair.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Giving a sweeping motion with his want, all the candles besides the ones inside the pumpkins went out, making the Goblet of Fire shine as it sat on a stool in front of the professors' table.

It took exactly a minute, and then the Goblet's flames turned red, sparks flying out of it. A tongue of flame shot into the air, releasing a charred piece of parchment that Dumbledore caught.

"The champion of Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Karkaroff's shout of joyful pride could be heard over the applause and cheering that swept the hall as the Bulgarian Quidditch player walked towards Dumbledore, along the staff table and then disappearing through the door into the chamber. Luna could have sworn she saw a Wrackspurt around Ron, for she could see that he was practically making gaga eyes towards the Bulgarian. Why else would he do that if he was a known homophobe?

It didn't take long for a second piece of parchment to shoot out of the Goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Luna inwardly rolled her eyes as a couple of the French girls broke down sobbing as the part Veela student gracefully followed the Headmaster's instructions.

All eyes were trained onto the Goblet, everyone waiting and almost seeming to be holding their breath.

Once again, the Goblet's flames turned red.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Roars of disappointment from the lions and joy from the badgers rang through the hall as the good-looking Hufflepuff (hey, she can look, right?) made his way into the chamber.

"Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

The flames inside the Goblet had turned red again. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, Dumbledore reached out and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands. He cleared his throat, and read out -

"Harry Potter."

Murmuring and questions broke the silence in the hall. How could Harry Potter himself enter when the last anyone saw of him was thirteen years ago to this very day? The only reason that he hadn't been declared dead was because the Goblins said so. Daddy said so, as he interviewed them for the Quibbler.

Luna took a long, good look at the aging Headmaster, searching for something. She searched, and then found it. His eyes held a greedy eagerness as he continued to stare back and forth between the piece of parchment and the Goblet. Even though the flames had returned to being a pale blue, sparks continued to fly out of it.

Suddenly, a sound likened to that of breaking crystals sounded, causing all chatter to stop as they stared at the source of the sound. The amount of sparks shooting out of the Goblet increased, and then, white-blue flames burst from it! The flames flew into the air, taking the shape of a horned feline (a Coeurl, Luna remembered Lunafreya telling her about those) as it circled around the Great Hall, causing students to needlessly duck under benches and tables. Luna watched with wide, unblinking eyes as the flaming Coeurl circled back as if heading towards the Goblet.

With a soundless roar, the flames rose higher into the air before diving to the stone floor in front of the Goblet. As the flames came down in waves of white-blue heat, it became apparent there looked to be a person sitting on the floor. The flames receded back to the Goblet, and the person became more prominent. Gasps and startled shrieks erupted from the students as they took in the the person's appearance.

The figure, a man, was sitting on the floor, left arm thrown over his knee. Lightly tanned skin could be made out from underneath what appeared to be blood and dust. He had dark hair styled almost like a mullet. His clothes were black and leather in appearance with silver lining, ragged and dusty with the left sleeve completely torn off. Dusty black boots covered his feet and black gloves on his hands. The coat and boots both seemed to have silver finishings on them.

Ragged and dusty his body and clothing were, he also looked injured. His left arm was badly burnt, the skin peeling off and falling to the floor like ash. Whatever afflicted his arm was the affecting the rest of his body, as there appeared to be glowing lines peeking above the neckline of his coat and up his neck, onto his left cheek. Was he perhaps burned by a Heliopath?

The man - supposedly Potter himself - just sat there for a bit, eyes closed. The students, foreign and domestic alike, gasped again as he suddenly tilted to his left. In a rush of flowing dark robes, Professor Snape vaulted over the staff table and was able to catch Potter. Madame Pomfrey hurried around the table, Healer robes bustling as she knelt at Professor Snape's side, pulling a vial out from her robes. Popping open the vial with one hand, she pressed it against Potter's lips and tilted it.

Potter just laid there in Professor Snape's arms, falling limp almost instantaneously as Madame Pomfrey took back the vial, it disappearing back into her robes. Standing up, the matron took out her wand and waved it, a stretcher appearing before her.

"Place him on the stretcher, Severus," she commanded.

Once the out cold man was placed onto it, she made an upwards motion with her wand and the burdened stretcher lifted off the ground. After that, she and the Potions professor promptly left the Hall, the stretcher floating after them.

Everyone was silent until the stretcher turned and left everyone's view…..then the stone walls of the Hall echoed as there were shrieks, screams, gasps, murmurs and questions flying around. All Dumbledore could do was quiet them down enough to send them off to bed while he disappeared into the side chamber with the other Headmasters, Barty Crouch Sr., and Ludo Bagman.

As Luna followed after her fellow ravens back to the common room, she wondered if the gift from Fawkes would help.

**AN: Help! I may be a raven, but I don't know the extent of Luna's mindset! If anyone has experience with writing Luna in their stories seamlessly, PLEASE let me know!**


End file.
